


Shape of My Heart

by claudep



Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudep/pseuds/claudep
Summary: 福葛突然急於向米斯達澄清，彷彿他們曾是一對戀人。「giogio說今天他不回去住。」福葛真想賞自己一巴掌，這聽起來就是邀約，他的教父和米斯達肯定在那間房子裡幹了些什麼，或許還做遍整個空間，他這算是偷誰的情？或者根本沒有情可偷。
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo/Guido Mista
Kudos: 13





	Shape of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ＊紫煙前後時間線  
> ＊大量米莓，提及茸米，少量茸莓  
> ＊我愛大三角  
> ＊OK?  
> ＊GoGo!

教父派米斯達去跟蹤福葛已經三天了，福葛不可能沒有察覺到，米斯達有些恐慌，覺得福葛甚至知道是誰跟在他身後一個路口，畢竟福葛比他聰明得多，也謹慎得多，謹慎的部分米斯達能被他甩三條大街。

但米斯達絕非笨蛋，若說是測試福葛的忠誠度米斯達會信喬魯諾的鬼話才是見鬼了。教父從沒那麼口齒不清的下過命令，意思大約是他想知道福葛的私生活會不會透漏組織訊息，他自己找回來的人他會不知道？米斯達覺得果然他還是比喬魯諾大三歲的，心理上。

挖出福葛常去打工的那家酒吧的，還不是老子我！米斯達頓時有點氣，他覺得喬魯諾就是故意的。但他不介意去看看福葛的新生活，他們不一起生活也過了幾個月了。

然後，米斯達跟丟了。

他往前面的巷子跑去，還謹慎地不使鞋跟與地面撞出過大的聲響，謹慎地往牆角另一側探出頭，睜大了眼睛準備要適應小巷內的暗處，黃昏把樓房的陰影染地黑沉沉的。

米斯達同樣黑沉沉的眼珠，直直地撞進福葛那張漂亮的臉，福葛就站在巷子口的牆邊，頭還稍稍往前遞了一下。

「靠！！」看吧，要比謹慎他根本輸地心服口服。「你你你你你唔！」米斯達都不知道該擺什麼表情，還咬了一大口舌頭。

福葛一把擼下了米斯達的帽子，然後拽著他高領毛衣的領口往巷子內拖。

「欸你不要扯啊！這純羊毛的啊！」米斯達小心的救回他的寶貝毛衣，心疼的拍了拍。「那啥，克啥米爾產的，喬魯諾說的。」

福葛的表情頓時微妙了起來，「giogio還給你買毛衣？」

阿，又說了多餘的話，米斯達有些抱歉，福葛根本不知道自己現在是什麼一副表情，他想撥散福葛的瀏海擋住那雙藏了太多訊息的眼睛。

只有一瞬間，福葛又恢復面無表情。他一直都面無表情，從他們把福葛找回來，米斯達還沒在福葛臉上看過別的表情，除了有時皺皺眉。但他的眼睛仍然盛滿情感，只是福葛不太正眼瞧人。現在的距離正好，能讓米斯達仔細的望進福葛的眼睛，深邃的紫色迷霧，彷彿能從裡面扒出一些什麼，米斯達不太確定的東西，比如第一天喬魯諾去福葛的病房時，或是為什麼喬魯諾直接把自宅的客房給了福葛。

他寧可相信他的教父，但他很坦然的接受了自己在逃避，米斯達簡單快樂的人生沒有想讓他的腦子裝什麼困擾。逃避本身就聽起來一點也不坦然，米斯達嘆了一口氣，伸手揉了揉福葛的肩頭，強制自己的視線從福葛的眼睛移到的上的小石頭上。

他有點不敢面對福葛的反應，米斯達想笑，福葛沒有避開，連肌肉都沒有一瞬的緊繃，或許是他剛剛抬手的動作太過猶豫，給足福葛警戒再放鬆的時間。

這是他以前安撫福葛的方式。

米斯達自認不是活在過去的人，結果他現在跟個被甩的女孩一樣不明究理的緬懷著舊日好時光。

他們是兄弟、家人，但他們上床。米斯達至今都覺得他的智商正好能使福葛卸下心房跟他上床，納蘭迦有點令人不忍心把他帶偏，雖然之後他發現納蘭迦懂的可多了。米斯達這個懂得體貼人，床上技術不錯，又沒有聰明到可以看透福葛的哥們，在米斯達半推半就下福葛也沒怎麼反抗的默認了這段關係。當然米斯達也沒蠢到跟福葛討什麼忠貞或真心，只是在布加拉提小隊中，大家都是真心實意，跟了布加拉提三年的福葛更是。關係的一開始就是在砲友以上，米斯達不奢求自己摸得清，但求舒心，福葛的確是個乖順的床伴，而福葛當他是個暖心的肉棒。

「我還以為你會要說點啥？」米斯達想起了福葛戳穿他跟蹤的事情，或根本是福葛讓他跟，現在不想了。

「我要去買內褲。」

「啊？咳，好啊買啊！走吧走吧。」

「之前你看著我不好意思直接去買」

看吧福葛果然知道！

「所以我繞去一些之前沒去過的地方，河堤邊那家咖啡廳草莓蛋糕不錯吃。」福葛開始碎碎念，謝天謝地他還能好好講話。

才不是啊！所以前兩天根本都不是你的日常生活啊！米斯達好無力。

福葛挑挑揀揀選了幾條丁字褲，還拿了訂做的小玩具，對，福葛的內褲竟然他媽的都是去情趣商店買的。

他們踏著夕陽的餘暉並肩走在路上，這樣的日子彷彿塵封在好幾年前。米斯達想問一堆事情，問句爭先恐後地往嘴邊擠，最後一句也沒問出口，福葛抬眼看了他好幾次，但福葛不是會自己透漏過多訊息的人。

米斯達一把搶過福葛手上的紙袋，還勾到了福葛褲子膝蓋上的破洞，原本拿著東西的手順著米斯達施力晃了晃，福葛突然笑了一下，他本來要問米斯達我們什麼時候變的那麼難聊天了，太可笑了，他們現在要是開口也絕不是開始聊天。米斯達知道他的防備，知道他對事情的保留，不會唐突的過問，跟米斯達相處果然很舒心，福葛覺得自己愈發可笑了，明明現在米斯達才是施予的那一個。

福葛也知道，知道米斯達避開他的原因。他回到熱情的這幾天，足夠他摸出這個新的教父與他下屬的關係，但他無從求證，已經沒有人可以詢問，關於他離開小隊後的旅途。這些對他的情感一點也不對等，福葛不喜歡被施予，離開布加拉提後的日子中，他像被招募前一般自食其力的活著，狀似獨立的活著，但他早已被慣壞，他唯一的家庭給他的溫暖，失去了才發現地中海的空氣是如此的冷冽，太陽落下後有琴聲與玻璃杯碰撞聲，過客們喧囂暢飲，夜晚的海風在他衣料上的洞之間穿梭，福葛卻覺得那些風大膽的穿過了他的胸膛，把他的心臟一點點吹涼。

他接受了喬魯諾的施予，還有米斯達念著舊情給他的關愛。當喬魯諾把他推上客房的床墊時，他想或許他能用這些舉動換來一些飄渺的東西來填滿他的心臟，那顆曾經被灌溉飽滿，又乾涸留下彈性疲乏的空殼。這對福葛來說是救贖意味的性愛，教父卻是真的想知道福葛的身體是否連著心，他或許該先問過米斯達的，顯然教父沒看出他們之前的關係。

福葛突然急於向米斯達澄清，彷彿他們曾是一對戀人。

「giogio說今天他不回去住。」福葛真想賞自己一巴掌，這聽起來就是邀約，他的教父和米斯達肯定在那間房子裡幹了些什麼，或許還做遍整個空間，他這算是偷誰的情？或者根本沒有情可偷。

傍晚的那不勒斯真是浪漫，福葛想，不然米斯達怎麼會跟個精蟲上腦的毛小子一樣。

「福，福葛，潘尼？我說你怎麼…」米斯達看到了福葛濕潤的像要湧出淚水的眼睛。「嘖！」

潘尼像是一個魔咒，福葛的腿軟到快要跪在地上。

米斯達一把架起他的手臂，幾乎是把福葛用拖的帶回喬魯諾的住所。

他們都急不可耐的想確認些什麼，大門一關上福葛的後腦杓就砰的一聲被撞在上面，再脫力的慢慢往下滑，他又拽住了米斯達的毛衣領口，偏過頭去留給米斯達一片白皙的肉色，金髮滑過鎖骨。

米斯達回抓住了福葛的手腕，用力到福葛放開他的毛衣，幾乎同時的把福葛的手腕也撞到門板上，低下頭開始啃咬福葛的頸項。福葛愣愣地看著他剛剛還抓著米斯達衣料的手，腦中有什麼東西炸開，他突然覺得喘不過氣。

米斯達順著他的下巴往側臉吻，找尋著福葛的唇瓣。

「衣服，嗯…衣服脫了吧嗚！」米斯達吻住福葛，沒給他繼續說話的機會，濕潤的水聲與喘氣聲在玄關蒸散，福葛覺得他真的喘不過氣。他開始掙扎，想把手抽離，米斯達嘖了一聲，幾近粗暴的掰過他的臉，堵住福葛還在喃喃念著脫了衣服吧的嘴。

福葛的嘴好軟，他會順應侵入的舌頭掃蕩，與之共舞，兩人的唾液滑落嘴角。米斯達想歡呼，潘尼，他知道說出潘尼這個名字對福葛來說有多激烈，來自奶奶的愛稱，在他過去的人生幾乎與家庭同等重要，在床上這個詞會讓福葛無條件的打開，露出草莓內裡粉白色的果肉。

「潘尼，潘尼！」米斯達開始想掠奪這份香甜。

福葛顫抖了起來，「不，不要…」米斯達抽掉了他的領帶，「不，嗯嗚！」米斯達的大腿頂進福葛雙腿間，壓迫著他的會陰，「不要！」福葛用力的開始扯著米斯達的毛衣，往胸口上拉。

「不要！不要穿著giogio給你的衣服上我！」

米斯達一愣，他不知道這代表些什麼，他以為的福葛心是冷的，打開突入他的身體不代表到達他的心，但如果自己在福葛心中沒有一些意義，他怎麼會這麼急切的要除去喬魯諾留下的記號。

稍稍鬆開對福葛的牽制，福葛馬上抬腳往米斯達腳上踱，樂福鞋跟重重的輾在米斯達的腳趾上，上面的草莓綴飾晃了晃。

「嗷！！！我今天穿的是涼鞋！涼鞋啊媽的！」

米斯達蹲下摀著腳尖大呼小叫，福葛才慢慢地順著重力滑坐到地上，盯著玄關地毯上兩雙併排的室內拖鞋愣了一會，起身把腳上的鞋子拔掉扔在一旁。

米斯達突然想起來了，想起他與喬魯諾是如何笑鬧的在這個家中親吻，做愛，相擁而眠，福葛怎麼可能不知道，他甚至知道他們做到了什麼程度。在福葛眼中這些新衣如何礙眼，但米斯達同樣依稀知道福葛和喬魯諾之間發生了些什麼，在他們找回福葛後，或者甚至之前。

他看到了地上的紙袋，裡面的小玩具大約也是喬魯諾訂的。

米斯達讓福葛脫了他的衣服，自己抽掉了皮帶，把褲子踢在地上，然後報復性的拎起紙袋，把福葛跌跌撞撞地推進客房。

福葛仰在床上喘著氣，抬手遮住眼睛，卻笑了起來。

「你們還在哪做了，要不要都一起跟我說了？」福葛深吸了一口氣，「在這張床上做過嗎？」

米斯達翻出所謂的小玩具，「你倒是願意讓喬魯諾在你身上穿洞？」他看著那只乳環，下面墜著一顆金色的草莓，「是你選的還是他選的？」

福葛已經在床上把褲子踢掉了，正在把被子往床頭堆。

「我去接你之前喬魯諾就找過你了對吧？」米斯達看著福葛掛著丁字褲細帶的胯部，抓著他的腳踝把他拖回床邊，「他也叫你潘尼？」

「怎麼？我也沒叫過你葛德。」福葛把米斯達的手放到細帶打著蝴蝶結的位置。

米斯達想福葛大概已經破罐子摔碎，索性把自己的罐子也摔一摔，滿目瘡痍。他們互相質疑著，沒有人敢給出解答，威尼斯的波光粼粼像麻醉藥，過去幾個月他們心甘情願的麻痺自己，現在藥效將退，痛感陡然飆升。

「那你現在…」福葛用力咬了自己的嘴唇，阻止自己問出不像樣的問題。

福葛的罐子大概裝了滿滿的草莓果醋，香醇的氣息之下是本能的酸味，發酵的味道把酸甜襯得發苦，米斯達第一次嗅到了福葛的佔有慾，之前他出去泡女人福葛根本裝沒看到，他不會纏著人親吻，因為米斯達會先啃咬他，米斯達覺得福葛不需要除了慾望以外的接觸，所以他收起感情，把原該是交換情意的吻做得像單純的唇齒碰撞與津液掠奪。

他不知道的是，福葛也是第一次清楚的嗅到這樣的酸味，從他費力冰封的罐子中源源流出，他不知道該把心臟放在哪裡，直到今天米斯達把一部分的他一點點問出來，意識變得清晰，他也想把自己獻給米斯達。

福葛撥開米斯達正在戴套子的手，用嘴給他重新戴了一個。米斯達有點失控的直接掀翻他，把陷進臀縫中的丁字褲綁帶扯了出來，福葛幾乎滿足的張開雙腿。

黃昏已過，連餘暉的溫度也被凝結，路燈黃白色的光透進喬魯諾的客房內。

福葛已經繃不住聲音了，低低的隨著後穴的快感哼出聲，米斯達陡然加快了撞擊的速度，大力到福葛抓不住床單的皺褶，他摀住雙眼，任由腦後的頭髮在床上來回拖動，明天又得花很久梳開。福葛開始渙散了，不久前才高潮的後穴持續的接受撞擊，酥麻的感覺變得痠脹，直直往腦裡衝。

米斯達喜歡在福葛後穴開始痙攣時用力破開他的軟肉，看著一個聰明人在身下失控使他獲得極大的快樂，他對著福葛的敏感點重重的輾壓幾下，福葛就仰著頭在無聲的尖叫中射了出來。米斯達被他繃緊的脖頸吸引，低下頭去吮他的喉結。

福葛突然軟軟的揉了一把他的短髮，把米斯達的臉捧起來，湊上了他的嘴，沿著上唇舔了一圈才把舌頭伸進米斯達嘴裡。

全程福葛的嘴角都帶著笑。

米斯達覺得他又更硬了，福葛真的要挑逗他他絕對潰不成軍。

他氣憤地把福葛翻過去，相連的下體使福葛叫了一聲，聲音都啞了。米斯達箍著福葛的腰加速聳動，又不滿的抓著福葛的下巴把他頭偏過來接吻，犬齒咬破了福葛的下唇，血腥味伴隨著福葛後穴一驚的收縮，米斯達歡快的射了。

「我現在？」

「閉嘴！」

福葛癱軟在床上，米斯達的手沿著他的腰線滑到前面幫福葛擼，趴到他身上咬福葛的肩胛骨。

路燈的光線照著窗框的形狀映在床沿，米斯達看見了反光的那枚乳環，金屬的冷光突然很刺眼。

福葛的腰支倏地繃緊，米斯達在他頂部用槍繭重重擦了一下，「我喜歡喬魯諾。」米斯達貼著福葛的耳後低語，福葛冷不防的射了米斯達滿手。

「……我寧願你把我操暈。」

在福葛的喘息聲平息之後，安靜到米斯達以為福葛睡著時，他聽見福葛清晰的聲音，「他叫我潘那，或是潘那科特。」

「他才不是我的家人，誰跟神是一家人了。」

「他是我的信仰。」

福葛時隔多日的含著笑入眠。

福葛隔天一路睡到中午，他的胃在抗議，讓福葛不得不起床。床上只有他一個人，身上倒是很乾淨，所幸他沒被幹到下不了床。

他在心中稱讚了米斯達0.1秒，對方現在大概在教父的床上下不來。

福葛走到廚房開始翻冰箱，拿出前一天的披薩要加熱，一轉身才發現喬魯諾披著浴衣在餐桌上喝牛奶，似笑非笑的看著他脖子上的痕跡。

「午安，giogio。」福葛給自己泡了一杯咖啡，走到教父旁邊坐下，歪頭看到他跟米斯達的衣物還躺在玄關的地上。

「葛德早上跟我說他又愛上你了。」

「我愛您，giogio。」他把喬魯諾手上的馬克杯取下，將他的唇貼上了喬魯諾的手背。「我屬於您。」

「那麼，潘那科特，我什麼時候可以叫你潘尼？」

福葛在腦內譴責了米斯達0.1秒，抬起眼。喬魯諾把福葛的咖啡倒進他剩下半杯的牛奶，加了糖的牛奶。

「giogio，我不喝甜的拿鐵。」

「那是給米斯達的。」

教父把他的福葛壓在餐桌上，照著福葛脖頸上的痕跡，一個一個咬了下去。


End file.
